User talk:Abordoli
Indiana Jones DVD Adventure Game To answer your question about the Indiana Jones DVD Adventure Game: :JawaJames, :Can you answer a question about this 'Indiana Jones DVD Adventure Game' that I picked up for $9 at WalMart this evening? :When you place down a temple-card (the top one out of the face-down temple pile) because you've hit the edge of the board, does the placer get to ORIENT the tile anyway they see fit or must the tile be place exactly as flipped even if it creates a dead end? I don't actually have the game and have never played it. However, I looked up the rules at Hasbro.com: Indiana Jones DVD Adventure Game rules PDF, and it doesn't mention a 'board' per se - but it also says that the rules are reviewed on the DVD. My guess is that when you place a temple card, and it would cause the passageway to go off the edge of your playing surface (your table top), simply slide the entire setup over, so that there is still room to build. There shouldn't be any confines to create any dead ends by hitting the edges of a play area. I also took a look at the reviews on BoardGameGeek.com and none of them mention a board. So, the player drawing the temple tile can still orient the tile anyway they see fit. Now it could be possible that a player can place a tile that has doubled-back against existing pieces on the table, and may end up creating dead ends where one card touches another, but a passage doesn't continue -- I'd say that dead ends are allowed, unless all other tile passageways lead to dead ends and not all 3 of the relic locations on temple cards have been revealed (because in this case, the game could not be finished...) one review on BoardGameGeek did mention that the rules did not quite cover everything, and house rules needed to be made to resolve certain things. you could also contact Hasbro to help answer your question - here is the info from the rules sheet to contact them, or go to hasbro.com and go to the customer service section. We will be happy to hear your questions or comments about this game. US consumers please write to: Hasbro Games, Consumer Affairs Dept., P.O. Box 200, Pawtucket, RI 02862. Tel: 888-836-7025 (toll free). Canadian consumers please write to: Hasbro Canada Corporation, 2350 de la Province, Longueuil, QC Canada, J4G 1G2. European consumers please write to: Hasbro UK Ltd., Hasbro Consumer Affairs, P.O. BOX 43, Caswell Way, Newport, Wales, NP19 4YD, or telephone our helpline on 00 800 2242 7276. Hope this helps! Jawajames 06:42, 21 May 2009 (UTC) JawaJames, Thanks for taking the time to research. You seem to have found the same things that I did before resorting to coming here. There is also a bit of confusion about the 'edge' that I am referring to. I wasn't referrring to a table edge, but the edge of a square temple game playing/puzzle piece. You see, as you have your character move and explore the temple you character will be about to journey off of an existing square. At which time the intstructions say "take the top temple tile from your deck, line it up with the tile you are on and continue your journey. You can do this as many times as you need to on any turn." This rule is fine when the temple piece is one of the common '+' variety because every 'orientation' works. But some pieces are 'T' and some are wierd 'r' pathwayshapes, such that if you placed the temple card and didn't have control of the spinning orientation of it you'd might hit a non-path wall. This is fine if that's the case but it needs to be clear because IF you can orient newly played temple tiles THEN you could conceivably reorient the '+' ones avoiding landing right into traps. I'm on the phone with HASBRO now and all they want to do is get rid of me....All they can do is read the rules word for word. I even asked to speak to the designer or testers and they said the testers were kids. I commented on the fact that hardly any of the video footage on the video is suitable for anyone less than a teen with all of the gory scenes. They've offered me a refund if I'm dissatisfied and I've accused them of "you just gonna tell me anything, re-orient or don't re-orient' just to get me off the phone".... The phonecall finished and I felt like I was giving the associate a dissertation on game-theory and design. At the end of it, no confirmation as to the ability to 're-orient' a temple card off the deck if it didn't create a through pathway. My solution is to just take them as them come, blocked passageway or not. As long as both players do this then it would have to be fair. I can think, though, of some scenarios how this would be game ending by making a relic chamber gamepiece unobtainable to all players thus never allowing the game to meet the game-end condition. Anyway, JawaJames, this game would be awesome as a part of the Xbox360 Hasbro Family game night with the bugs tweaked out of it. Thanks for your help. Antony * Glad I could help! My solution and your solution seem to be the same - a player can create deadends if they want, based on the piece they draw, unless it will close off the entire temple complex without the third relic chamber gamepiece being placed. Most likely, sending an email query to Hasbro might yield a better result than a phone one, as whoever ends up actually answering your question would be someone who actually knows the game, instead of just some customer support rep who probably only has the same info that we do - the online rules. sorry to hear that phone support was a waste. Jawajames 01:50, 22 May 2009 (UTC)